The Phantom Prince
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: Five talented boys were chosen at birth to one day become princes of Nihon. But when a sixth boy received the title, they became the Generation of Miracles. Now that they are of age, each begins to command their nation on their own. As the leader of the newest nation, Kuroko's only hope against his powerful enemies is a swordsman named Kagami. - Explained in Prolougue - KagaKuro AU


**Yuu: So I saw this idea a while ago on tumblr, and a few people wanted to write it, including me!**

_Leiko: So after months of procrastinating and a day of writing, here it is! A yaoi KuroBasu Medieval AU where the GoM are princes!_

Kyo: We do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, or anything in this!

* * *

**_- The 3rd day of February in the year of our Lords 1510 - _**

Every half-century marks a pinnacle in Nihon's history. For thousands of years, there has been one tradition upheld by the rulers of each of the five great nations: A child of a prominent royal family will be chosen as the country's prince, and will succeed the crown in years to come.

All royal children undergo the same ritual after birth, but there is one way to know if the child is to become a prince: Under the first full noon after the child's birth, he must be brought to the King's garden. He will be blessed by a priest, to acknowledge his royal lineage. If not one, but two shootings stars are in the sky during this ceremony, it means he has been chosen by the gods and previous kings to succeed the throne.

The oldest prince was Ryouta Kise, and born under the summer sky, he would rule the nation of Kaijou. The elders would name him the Lion of Kaijou, due to his shinning golden hair and eyes. He would one day be considered the most handsome of the princes.

Shintarou Midorima was born but a month later on the seventh day of the seventh month, and was to command the nation of Shuutoku. Named for his viridescent looks, Shintarou would one day have the greatest luck of his generation.

Daiki Aomine was expected to control the exotic nation of Touou. His darkened skin and hair gave him a wild appearance, and he would live up to it not to far in the future. He would be a truly unpredictable man.

Atsushi Murasakibara would rule the largest nation of the five, Yousen. The nation was immense and would require a powerful leader to rule it. His massive size and strength would tower over all other opponents.

To complete the tradition, Seijuurou Akashi was born on the darkest night, and would dominate over the most powerful territory, Rakuzan. His fiery red hair and heterochromatic eyes would give him an intimidating aura when he aged. For him, victory would be assured.

All five nations had their future kings. Tradition was upheld and all was right in the land. That is, until the flow was interrupted, as a sixth child received the blessing only one month after Rakuzan's prince, at the start of a new year. Not wanting to ignore the blessing of the gods, it was decided small territory, located between Rakuzan and Touou, would be named the sixth nation to accommodate the new prince.

Tetsuya Kuroko, a light-haired pale boy, and the weakest of the princes, would come to be known as the phantom prince. He would rule over the nation of Seirin, and would drastically change this generation of miracles.

**_- The 3rd day of February in the year of our Lords 1521 -_**

Strolling through the market, a young man stopped at one of the few venders still open. He rested his hand on the sword at his waist, tapping it impatiently with his figners. His face hidden by the hood of a blood red cloak, he faced the owner.

"Hey old man, I thought the markets were supposed to be buzzing this time of year?" He asked, and the man laughed as he walked around the stand, which contained weapons of all kinds: swords, daggers, maces, bows and arrows, spears. "Generally, they are my good swordsman, however the people are enjoying the festival today. Most venders won't open again until morning."

The young man examined a set of ebony daggers plated in gold with the seal of Seirin that were sitting on the table. "What exactly are the people celebrating?" He questioned, as he rifled through his pouch. "It's the anniversary of the establishment of this nation," explained the owner. "Exactly 16 years ago today this small territory became a nation. Of course, part of the celebration is for the prince, who's birthday was a few days ago."

The swordsman scoffed. "Noblemen and their damn selfish celebrations. Now I'm gonna have to stay here another day." He pulled out a few gold coins from his pouch and handed them to the owner. He took the five ebony blades off of the table, and held them in his hand. Two were slipped up his sleeves, hidden from view. The other three were hitched into his belt, hidden as soon as the man closed his cloak.

The old man eyed him suspiciously. "You seem to be packing quite the arsenal, stranger. You won't be needing them in these parts," he said glancing to the sword on his waist. "And might I also suggest not to talk ill of our prince. People won't take too kindly to that here. He is a kind leader, and is loved by the people of this nation."

The wanderer rolled his eyes. "Kindness won't help him in the days to come," he said. "The other nations have built up their strength, probably preparing for war in the upcoming months. This is a small, weak territory, but it has many resources and arable land. I wouldn't be surprised if this nation were to be attacked in the future."

The old man shook his head. "The princes all grew up together, they are friends. They'd never attack one another for such a thing, when each of them have larger lands." He glared at the swordsman. "Besides, our ruler is surprisingly-"

He was cut off by the sound of large bells sounding in the distance. Soldiers could seen running around frantically, far off toward the castle. "What's going on?!" Questioned the swordsman, resting his hand over the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, cries were heard over the sound of the warning bells. "The prince has escaped! The prince has escaped!"

_Escaped? Odd choice of words for a missing prince..._

Upon hearing this, the old man simply laughed, as did the few others around them. "No need to fear, my good man. It seems our prince has decided to skip out on the festival after all." When the wanderer arched a brow, the owner continued. "He has a habit of sneaking out to mingle with the commoners. He claims it gets boring being stuck in the castle all day."

The hooded man sighed, his hand leaving the weapon on his waist. "I'd heard the prince was a bit of an eccentric, but..." The vender shook his head. "Far from it, actually. I suppose to others, it may seem that way... But what's wrong with him wanting to befriend his people? By coming into town, he hears what his people have to say. That alone is far greater that what peasants of any other kingdom could ask for."

The swordsman could only nod his head in agreement. He knew not of a lord that would go so far for his people. The ones he had served in the past proved to be nothing but ruthless, selfish, and greedy.

"Well, even if he is a kind leader, he really must be weary. It is not safe for people these says, even in a peaceful place like this." He shook hands with the owner before turning away and heading down the street. Soldiers ran by him in a panic, searching for their missing prince.

At the head of a second patrol, was a man dressed in white combat gear, the edges tinted in red and black. Lenses were across his face, as his dark eyes scanned the streets. Judging by his clothes, the swordsman assumed him to be a knight of some sort.

"Hyuuga! He won't be roaming the streets out in the open like this!" Called a brunette walking behind him. "He's probably mingling about with the people! Not that it matters," he muttered. "We won't be able to notice him anyway." Hyuuga, apparently the leader of the group, sighed as they passed the wanderer by. Their conversation became muffled as they continued on, paying no attention to the swordsman.

Moving on, the hooded man turned the next corner, entering an alleyway. There was barely any space between his shoulders and the walls. As he nudged through the slim opening, he reached the clearing, where it opened up to reveal a circular dome, un-shielded by a top half. Banners with the Seirin seal were strung up across the area.

Tiny shards of stained glass attached to the banners lit up the opening with dozens of colors, refracting from the sunlight. The surrounding building looked to be some sort of hospital. The courtyard must be a place for the patients to go for peace and quiet. He walked forward to stand in the middle of the yard, where a small garden lay. It truly was a beautiful place, and rather calming...

"Who are you?"

Pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice, he turned around to see a boy standing behind him, wearing a light blue robe. No, not a boy... a teenager, probably the same age as himself. He couldn't see his face, as it was hidden by the hood, but he could at least tell that he was about a foot shorter than himself.

"Just... a traveler," he responded, looking down at the newcomer. "And you? Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" He asked, glaring down at him. The boy cocked his head to the side. "I've been here the whole time," he said calmly, taking a step towards the swordsman. "You simply didn't notice," he stated.

The wanderer looked down at him. "Impossible. There's no way I'd miss you. I would have at least caught your scent," he responded, eyeing the boy suspiciously. Now that he was focusing on it... he couldn't smell anything on the boy. Nothing at all... He'd been able to tell the strength of a person that way, but he sensed nothing from him.

"Whatever," he muttered, pulling his hood down to reveal red hair as dark as his cloak. He ran his hand through his hair before addressing the boy again. "You shouldn't stay here. I get that this place is pretty safe, but not for long. Someone as skimpy as you wouldn't stand a chance."

The boy returned the gesture of removing his hood to talk to the man. His hair matched the blue of his robe, while his eyes were a darker shade. He seemed to have some sort of bed head, as his hair was a static mess. He un-clipped his robe and gathered it into his hands. His figure was as slim and as fragile looking as the swordsman expected.

"My name is Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya," he said, extending his hand out to the swordsman. He stared at it for a moment before meeting him with his own. "Kagami Taiga," he responded, before cocking his head to the side. He looked at the area surrounding them. He didn't imagine that noise, did he? But where did it come from...

"What's w-mph!?" Kuroko started to question Kagami before his mouth was covered. "Don't speak," whispered Kagami, glancing to the left. "We aren't alone..." His suspicion was proven correct when an arrow shot out at them, heading straight for... Kuroko? Before he had time to process the reason why, he parried the shot with his sword.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by men who seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. _One, two, three... six in total, including the archer. Perfect. I'd been looking for a challenge. __I don't think that Kuroko'll be any help here though, the weakling..._

Positioning Kuroko at his back, Kagami turned to face his assailants. He sheathed his sword back in its scabbard, and lifted both hands to the side of his head. For a moment, everything went still. Then Kagami took the offensive.

He flung his arms down at his waist as the men charged. The two daggers he'd hid in his sleeve earlier returned to his hands, and he expertly threw them at two of the men, lodging them in their throats. _Two down_. Drawing his sword, he met the third mans blow, and placed his hand on the flat end of his sword to push him back.

As the man was being forced to retreat his steps, Kagami swept his leg out, knocking the man onto his back. Kagami took the opportunity to plant his sword in the enemy's chest before drawing it back out. The archer was knocking back more arrows, and Kagami parried them with each swing of his sword. With his free hand, he drew a third dagger from his belt, and impaled the man between his eyes.

As he fell dead to the floor, he looked around him. Five dead bodies in total. So then where was the sixth man? His question was answered as he heard a loud _thunk!_ behind him. Whirling around, he saw Kuroko standing above the sixth man, holding a brick in his hand. "You're lucky they forgot about me," he said, as he dropped the brick to the ground.

Kagami looked down at the mans body. Surely the weakling hadn't actually done him in? "Is he... you know?" he asked, nodding at the man. Kuroko shook his head, as he brought his hand to his mouth. "Just knocked out. He'll have to be brought in for questioning," he said, as he put two fingers to his lips and whistled loud enough that Kagami had to cover his ears.

"What'd ya do that for!?" He exclaimed, glaring at Kuroko, who only shrugged. Kagami had to hold back the overwhelming urge to punch the kid. "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life," he said, smiling up at Kagami. "Thank you, Kagami-kun. I-"

"KUROKO! What are you doing?!"

Turning toward the alleyway he'd come, Kagami noticed the patrol he'd passed by earlier was approaching. As they entered the courtyard, they looked down at all the dead bodies. "What the hell is this?!" Questioned he one called Hyuuga. "Kuroko, this is why we've told you not to leave the castle! You could have been killed, you idiot!"

Kagami had to admit the guy had a point. A scrawny guy like Kuroko would never-

"- beat them. Look at these guns," Kuroko stated, holding up his arms to show off his weak muscles. "You don't have any!" Exclaimed Kagami, looking down at Kuroko. Something about this kid was pissing him off to no end. But he didn't have time to think about why that was, as Hyuuga's sword was at his throat.

"Who are you," he asked, glaring at Kagami. However, he didn't need to answer, as Kuroko stepped forward. "This is Kagami Taiga. He's the one who saved me," he said, pointing down at the one he knocked out. "He's only unconscious. You can probably get some answers out of him."

Removing his sword from Kagami's throat, Hyuuga stepped down. "Fine. But you're coming back to the castle with us!" He said, as two men behind him picked up the unconscious man, and carried him off. Hyuuga turned toward Kagami. "We owe you thanks for saving the life of our prince," he said, inclining his head to him.

Kagami was about to shake it off before he realized what Hyuuga had said. "Save the... the p- save the prince..." He repeated, staring at Kuroko in disbelief. "This... _this_ is the prince?!" How could such a weak guy become a prince!? Rule a country?!

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me like that when I'm standing right here." Hearing the softness of Kuroko's voice behind him, Kagami whirled around. How had he gotten behind him without notice?! No one had gotten the drop on him like that before! Yet this weak guy had?! What was going on?!

"Anyway," muttered Kuroko. "Let's just go back to the castle. I have work to do." Covering himself with his cloak once more, he started off with his patrol. Before Kagami could think twice about it, he turned toward him.

"Wait!" He called, stopping them in their tracks. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm just a swordsman with no lord, no where to return to... I don't know what it is about you, Kuroko, but there's something off about you..." Kuroko turned back to face him.

"The stronger the light, the darker the shadow," he said, approaching Kagami. "You aren't wrong in thinking these times are becoming dangerous. I know that the others are preparing for war... Having someone like you by my side would give this kingdom a stronger presence..."

He grabbed the sword at Hyuuga's waist and turned back toward Kagami, as if waiting for him to attempt something. When he did not move, Kuroko circled him until he was at his back. He struck out at the back of Kagami's knee with his own.

"Agh, what the hell Kuroko?!" He yelled, as Kuroko moved back to his front. Now that Kagami was kneeling, he placed the flat of his blade to both of Kagami's shoulders. "I Kuroko Tetsuya, name you Kagami Taiga, knight of Seirin, and my personal guard."

As he returned the sword to Hyuuga, they all stared at him in disbelief. "Are you sure about this, Kuroko?" Questioned Hyuuga. Kuroko smiled at him. "I am," he said. "I have a feeling Kagami-kun will become our ace in the future."

Still stunned, Kagami rose to his feet. He, a man with no royal blood, was now a knight... "Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Y-yeah?" He muttered, and Kuroko nudged him forward. "Are you coming or not?" He asked, his guards smiling behind him. Kagami nodded and fell into line beside his new lord as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

**Yuu: So... yeah awkward first chapter, but I'm really tired so whatever. Look at all the lack of descriptiveness dear lord I am a failure as an AP lit student... and the OOC parts URGGHH I promise it'll be better next chapter!**

_Leiko: Anyway, if you guys like it, please review and/or vote for the story in the poll on our profile!_

Kyo: She's got a lot of ongoing stories and is terrible at updating so we started one so people can vote for the next story to update.

**Yuu: So yeah! Hopefully the wait won't be too long, but put no faith in us!**


End file.
